To obtain any further information as to whether G44 will or will not react with kethoxal in an initiation complex. To determine whether other guanines react, other than G41 or G13 or G44 during protein synthesis initiation or, as a function of kethoxal concentration. To determine whether the guanine of the common sequence CGAAC of 5S RNA of other genera of bacteria will react. To determine the extent of binding of DSM and arginine to (32P) nucleotides. To determine whether L-lysine or L-alanine bind at all to model polynucleotides as measured by retention of labeled amino acid in TCA precipitates. To determine whether fluorescence is observed with the incubation of ethidium bromide diazide with RNA and ribosome incubations.